DxD: Love That Transcends Time
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: What if Hyoudou Issei is the reincarnation of an ancient Godslayer? What if Irina is the reincarnation of a Goddess? Their bonds cannot be broken even by death or time. After thousands of years, through the Age of Gods, the Age of Heroes, and the Age of Kings, they will finally be reunited in the Age of Men, a time when their power will be needed most. Issei x Irina x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Another insane idea of mine. This time though I'm not using OCs, just stuff I stole from a certain game series by Eushully. Stole, modified, and yeah, you know, things like that. The main character will be Issei and yeah, I'm not pulling your legs this time. It will be Issei and not Xenovia… really.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or the Ikusa Megami series of eroge.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Across Time**

-4500+ years ago-

"Milady."

Celica look up to the sorrowful face of his goddess, the woman whom he had sworn to give his all to, and in return she gave her all to him. Unfortunately, their love was doomed to fail with him being a human and she being a goddess, especially due to what he had done for his goddess.

"Celica… I'm sorry, I cannot convince Zeus of your innocence."

"It is alright milady. As long as you live then I am content."

"You slew Chernobog, one of the two high gods of the Slavics. Zeus is afraid that you may do the same onto him."

"…I understand. I am a human that had killed a god, I am an existence that cannot be forgiven by the gods."

"Celica."

The red haired goddess cried as she touch the hand of her human lover. Astrea has always been close to humans and of everyone she had met, no one caught her attention as much as Celica Sylphil. As a goddess of innocence and purity, all her worshipers are women. But Celica is the only male of that age who worshipped her. A wandering warrior who was betrayed by the one he worshipped and was found by her. As a result, he became her worshipper… and more.

She who was once a virgin goddess gave herself to a human of all thing. If that did not enrage the gods who had tried to court her, then what Celica did had certainly made Olympus rage. Becoming a godslayer, even if it was done in her defense. Astrea cannot accept it. Just because the gods are afraid of a human who could kill a chief god does not mean Celica could be treated like this.

"…I swear to you Celica, by my name I shall not allow you to die."

"Milady?"

Fire began to burn in the goddess' blue eyes. She rose from the cold stone floor and march out with determination. Few would help her to free Celica, and fewer still would are free to even give her aid. But… she knew of one deity who could help her, a god who above all loves humans as much as she does, the strongest God of all.

At that day, the Goddess Astrea went to Heaven to pay the Biblical God a visit.

* * *

-Celica's execution-

Astrea was not present as the gods brought the bound warrior to be executed. Unlike what was done to the likes of Prometeus and Loki, Celica will be given a swift and absolute death, reaped by Hades himself. Few questions why she's not present though most concluded that Astrea cannot bear to see her human lover being executed.

Then Celica was brought out dressed only in rags and chained with chains similar to those that bound Fenrir, the Norse's godslaying wolf. The gods figured that it's only fitting to treat him the same as the Norse's wolf.

Celica's execution ground is shaped like an amphitheater with an altar in the middle where Hades awaits. The Greek God of Death looks as menacing as usual with his non-existent eyes peering into Celica's. He carry with him an enormous and elaborate scythe that he would use to reap his soul. Any lesser human would've trembled in fear just from the sight alone, maybe died on the spot with how menacing Hades is.

But as expected of a godslayer he does not even flinch in the presence of so many divine beings and Hades. He proudly walk up the stairs leading to the altar where he will be executed. He even dared to smile.

Many gods takes this as a sign of arrogance. But this is not an arrogant smirk of a madman as they thought it is. This is, what only Hestia, the Goddess of Hearth and Family recognize, as a victorious smile of someone she's familiar with, someone close to Dike. At this moment, Hestia look behind her and hear the sound of a familiar footstep running.

"Do it."

Zeus ordered Hades once Celica was placed on the altar and bound. Hades lifted his scythe and peer into the godslayer's eyes. He has to admit that he could respect Celica not flinching at all in his presence and even accepting his death like this. Plus he hates the other pantheon. If one of their own kill a god from another pantheon in defense of one of their own, Hades would more likely reward them for their service. Alas he's not the one in charge. At least he would make it quick for Astrea's warrior.

"Any last word boy?"

"…"

"Nothing? Very well. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be waiting for you in the afterlife and I promise to take good care of you."

Hades said. The moment the scythe was swung down, someone knocked down Hestia. Her red hair disheveled and her face wet with tears. Goddess Astrea had arrived… but Hestia who is now looking between the two lovers knew differently. The moment Hestia saw her, she knew.

As Hades' scythe cut off the godslayer's head the crowd began to cheer loudly. But one voice wailed calling out an unexpected name. It is a wail only heard by Hestia who is beside said person.

"Astreaaa!"

* * *

-Present day, Gremory vs Phenex Rating Game-

"Guhaa!"

Intense pain attacked Hyoudou Issei as he lost count of how many times he had been knocked down only to stand up once again. He swore he would win for his Buchou. But Rias Gremory was already on her knees and wasn't trying to stand up. She ran out of her magical energy. She hit away Raiser countless of time, but Raiser kept on resurrecting while spreading his fire. As if nothing happened. He needs to stand up and protect her and Asia.

Raiser's fist went deep into his stomach and twisted, causing him more immense pain.

There was blood coming out of his mouth. His eyes became blurry and he felt dizzy. He could barely stand and his feet are unstable. But still he tried to fight. The battle progressed to its climax.

Rias Gremory, have no more moves. In other words, checkmate. There is no one in her peerage who has any strength left, including herself.

But that boy continues to stand up.

Issei.

He is the only one who continues to move forward towards Raiser even in this situation. However, it's over. Even if he stand up once again, Hyoudou Issei has no strength left to fight. Sekiryuutei or not, he's no longer capable of fighting. Only a miracle could overturn this fact that Rias Gremory had came to accept.

'Do you want this to end here boy?'

A voice. Hyoudou Issei heard a strange voice as his consciousness blurred. It is a voice that he could hardly tell if it belongs to a man or a woman. But nonetheless, he instinctively knew that this voice will be his only chance to achieve victory, to safe his buchou, his beloved Rias.

'No, I will not let this end here. Not now, never!'

'But you have no more power left. Even with Boosted Gear, you cannot win boy.'

'I know. But that doesn't mean that I will give up!'

'To fight for the love you believe in?'

'Yes!'

'What will you sacrifice to fulfill this wish? What will you sacrifice to win?'

Issei paused at this question. What will he sacrifice to win? What will he do? Can he even win? No, the voice is offering him something. If all those games and movies he saw are right, then this voice is offering him power at a deep price. The question is, how much is he willing to sacrifice for Rias? For him, the answer is obvious.

'…everything, even my soul.'

At his answer, he could somehow imagine the owner of the voice grinning.

'You're really wasted on someone like her. Very well, if that is what you're prepared to offer then I shall reply in kind. I shall fulfill your wish, Hyoudou Issei. Now sleep. The next time you awaken, we shall become one.'

Somehow feeling like he could trust the voice, Hyoudou Issei closed his eyes. At the same time, Hyoudou Issei's body stood up once again, this time different as his body is surrounded by a strong aura. The Phenex and Rias were surprised by this sudden turn of event as Issei's wounds began to heal and when his eyes shot open, it held no more kindness and naivety but instead the hardened red eyes of a warrior.

"Hmm, this is pathetically weak for a devil. Haishella would be disappointed. Still, this might not be up to my standard but this would do for now."

Issei (?) muttered to himself so that the only one who could hear him is Ddraig. The Red Dragon Emperor is the one who immediately knew that someone had replaced Hyoudou Issei. As the being sealed into his sacred gear, Ddraig has a connection to Issei's soul and the moment he felt the different soul, the dragon was shocked beyond belief.

[You… it can't be.]

'Heh, nice to see you again, Ddraig.'

Ddraig cannot believe who is currently in control of Issei's body. But… if it is indeed him, then the Phenex is as good as dead.

'Well I'll talk to you later. We have a fried chicken to take care of.'

[…true. Very well, let's see if you're still as powerful as you were back then, slayer.]

'Pfft, obviously not. This body cannot handle what I used to do. But against a wet-behind-the-ear Phenex? This should do. Ddraig, I'm feeding you my magical energy, how long can we maintain a balance breaker?'

[With your power? sacrifice the arm and I can guarantee you a full hour balance breaker. You don't even need to sacrifice anything. Your power is already potent enough, godslayer.]

Issei (?) show a ferocious grin after hearing what Ddraig said. A full hour? He could crush the Phenex in less than twenty seconds barehanded. Five seconds with his trusted sword, even less than that at his prime. But he is currently playing as Hyoudou Issei and he will do what he can with what Hyoudou Issei could supposedly do.

"So you still have some fight left in you. If nothing I should commend you for your tenacity, Sekiryuutei. But it all ends here. Yubelluna!"

Riser ordered his Queen to strike Issei down.

[Welsh Dragon Overbooster]

The Boosted Gear flashed with Ddraig's proclamation… and Hyoudou Issei disappeared.

"What, where did he… Aaahh!"

Yubelluna did not even manage to prepare her spell when suddenly her devil wings are ripped apart by Issei in his scale mail. After ripping her wings, Issei clench his fist that is covered by lightning and punched the Queen in the face. Unbelievable amount of power coursed through his hand as his fist made contact with Yubelluna and the Queen was blasted into the old school building like a falling meteor.

Everyone, including Ravel, Rias, and Riser gaped at the display of strength by Issei.

"R-Riser-sama's Queen retired."

Even Grayfia cannot believe the sudden change in Issei's power level. The dragon did not stop there as he immediately rushed towards the younger Phenex faster than the young devils could perceive. At one moment he's far away, in another second he's already in front of Ravel with a dragon shot ready. Ravel doesn't even have time to scream as she was hit by the dragon shot at point blank range.

"Impossible. How can my peerage be…"

Just like before, Issei suddenly appear in front of Riser. But Riser being the most powerful and experienced out of everyone in the field (sans the current Issei) managed to block Issei's full powered punch. Riser's hands broke but was immediately regenerated by his flame.

[As expected of the Phenex flame. Even I will have trouble finishing you off with this kid's body.]

Ddraig's voice echoed throughout the rating game field. Rias widened her eyes when she heard the dragon spoke and not Issei.

[The kid sacrificed quite a lot for me to do this. It's been a while since I personally fought. Now then Phenex boy, shall I show you that the Red Dragon Emperor is not all about power?]

'Good Ddraig, let them think that the sudden boost in power is you making a deal with Issei.'

Issei (?) thought as he continue to punch at Riser, breaking his bones with each strike while the Phenex is doing all he can to keep up with the dragon's speed.

"No one told me I'll be fighting the Red Dragon Emperor himself!"

Riser cried out as Issei knocked him down and crushed his head. It took him ten second to regenerate and Issei still kept punching him. He didn't even care about the Phenex flame that is trying to burn him. A small trick he learned long ago is that he can create additional barrier right on top of his skin for added defense against magic and even if Phenex flame can burn a dragon's scale (with the exception of some stronger dragons) the additional defense coupled with Riser being an immature Phenex made his flame harmless to the current him.

A right hook, a jab to his throat, kneeing him in the face, Issei dealt all kinds of damage to Riser without giving him the chance to retaliate. It is a one-sided beatdown. Riser is strong, but as strong as he is, he possess one weakness that is rather common to high-class devils of their age. Over-reliance on their magic. As a result, when facing a master of close quarter combat that has technique, speed, and power he cannot keep up with, Riser is unable to retaliate.

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes, Issei showed no sign of stopping the brutal beatdown of the Phenex although everyone thought that the one fighting is Ddraig himself. He purposefully did not use dragon shot or any other magical technique to defeat Riser. He could've ended the battle long ago but the satisfaction of beating up an immortal is too good to pass up, especially someone as arrogant as Riser. By now, Riser's mind had been broken, being unable to do anything but take the beatdown from the Sekiryuutei. His regeneration is already at its limit. Seeing that he should probably stop before he really killed Riser, Issei lifted him up with one hand and spin kicked him hard, breaking his backbone in the process.

"Riser Phenex is unable to continue. Victory goes to the Gremory peerage."

'Well guess that's it.'

[Hmph, it's always impressive seeing you fight. I am once again reminded why you're the only human I ever respected and even after that 'incident' you continue to surprise me even now, Celica.]

* * *

-Olympus, Hestia's home-

Librascale, the sword of Astrea has been kept by Hestia since her death, the death of the original Astrea executed as her lover by Hades himself. No one but Hestia knew the truth and it is something she will never speak to anyone ever.

The thin rapier-like sword is stabbed into the floor in front of Hestia's bed so she would never forget about the sacrifice Astrea made for her love and Celica who in turn also died for what he believed in.

Hestia woke up as usual after a well-deserved nap. But this time she woke up not to find the Librascale staring at her coldly but to find that the sword is emitting warm golden light. The Greek goddess of hearth bounced from her bed and land inches in front of the sword.

"Librascale is… coming alive again? Can it be? Astrea? Celica?"

The goddess wonder. The Librascale that had lost its luster after Celica's demise in Astrea's body had started to regain its warmth once again. The blade of judgement once again came to life. What can this mean? No, she knew already what this meant. Its master has returned. The question is, which one?

* * *

 **Long story short? I took Ikusa Megami Zero's setting and squeezed it into DxD. I just use a random time so it would seem that Celica is very old and reasonably obscure. Now, Celica took over this chapter but Issei will return in the next one, I promise. I only took Celica, Astrea and their tragic love story from Ikusa Megami. The rest of this story will be pure DxD… except maybe 3 or 5 more characters that I might steal from Eushully for this story. Obviously one of them would be Celica's faithful sword but the rest is… still in consideration. Cannon events will be thrown out the window after Kokabiel arc. Harem will be there but the main girl will be Astrea's reincarnation, NOT RIAS although Rias is acceptable as harem member and for once Xenovia is not a main protagonist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be honest. I never expected this to get this amount of follows. Thank you guys but really, I'm feeling a little complicated that my personal favorite isn't doing so well. Please visit my other stories too, mainly, my 'Thirteen Longinus' since that's really my main story. Apart from that, I present you chapter 2 of Godslayer.**

 **Disclaimer (the last one I'll put in this story since I'm lazy): I do not own DxD or Ikusa Megami series or Madoukoukaku.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shifting Powers**

-The day after the rating game-

An unrepentant pervert, that is Hyoudou Issei. He is a perverted boy who loves breast and has a dream to become a harem king. His daily activity consists of peeping on changing girls with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama. He has his standards though and will never touch an unwilling girl. He is also someone who would be very happy to find a girl lying naked by his side, especially if said girl is very beautiful and has huge bust. He would be surprised and might even jump in joy.

In fact, he woke up today to find the familiar nude form of Rias Gremory lying beside him. But instead of feeling happy or anything, the boy sat on his bed silently contemplating. He look at his reflection is a mirror and then to Rias Gremory. He alternates between the two action for three full minutes and then bury his face in his hands.

"It really is different huh, Ddraig."

[…so that's what he meant.]

Issei nodded. Everything is clear to him now. He, Hyoudou Issei, had sacrificed his soul, his identity as Hyoudou Issei, to free Rias. No, this is an inevitability, something that will eventually come to pass. It's just faster than he would like… or is it? He cannot tell any longer.

He is no longer Hyoudou Issei. He is Celica Sylphil. But he doesn't feel like he is Celica. No, he is… he is both Hyoudou Issei and Celica Sylphil and therefore not Hyoudou Issei or Celica Sylphil. They had merged together.

[Partner, you're having an identity crisis.]

Ddraig pointed out as Issei shows a troubled look. Realizing that Ddraig is right, Issei took a deep breath and exhale. After finally coming to term with what happened, Issei realized that he is mainly Hyoudou Issei with memories, feelings, and experience of Celica Sylphil but at his core, he is Hyoudou Issei.

But that doesn't change the fact that he had been changed to the very core. And so it doesn't surprise him as much that he doesn't feel much even when he saw Rias lying naked on his bed. As Celica Sylphil, he had bedded hundreds of women, maybe even more in his long life. Some he could vaguely remember are even more beautiful than Rias as in the case of Shamhat who later became Enkidu's lover.

Hyoudou Issei is an unrepentant virgin pervert, Celica was a millennium old godslayer who had had sex with countless women yet he felt no connection even with the most beautiful woman he bedded. None save for five that he could remember with two being more prominent than the rest.

As such, even seeing the bare, seductive body of Rias Gremory only elicited a sigh from him. He had sold his bond with his master along with his perversity. The new Hyoudou Issei has no bond with Rias Gremory or anyone else, only the bond forged by Celica Sylphil… and the strongest bond Hyoudou Issei possessed that not even his rebirth could wash it away.

'Mom, dad, and Ddraig, it speaks a lot when the only ones I feel connected to are only three people… well, two people and one dragon.'

[It speaks a lot of your character, partner.]

'Shut up Ddraig. Well, guess I should go find Haishella soon. My three Apostles too. I hope they're still alive. I know I don't need to worry about Haishella, she's too strong to be destroyed even by gods.'

Issei fondly remembers his devilish companion who had always stayed by his side for centuries. If there is anyone of his companion who could survive until modern time then it would be Haishella. She was there with him when he died, sealed inside his sword. He remembered their rivalry and their deal. It would be nice to meet her once again.

[That devil friend of yours is probably lazying around waiting for you to return. As for your Apostles, they are still alive. I saw them four hundred years ago. They're still together. I don't know about now though.]

'Good. Hmm?'

[Partner?]

Issei suddenly had a thoughtful look. It seems like he forgot someone. No, it's not Astrea, he could never forget about Astrea even if he gets amnesia. No, this one is not connected to Celica but to Hyoudou Issei. He tried to remember who he's forgetting but he just can't remember. It is someone important though since he could feel a bond with this person.

'…nothing, I just felt like I forgot something. It should come back to me soon.'

Ddraig grunted in response. As Issei was about to exit his room, he turn back and lightly touch Rias' body. When he confirmed it, his expression saddens.

'There is no warmth, only cold indifference.'

Issei exited his room and prepare to go to school even though it's much too early.

[So what will you do now?]

Ddraig questioned his partner as he walks alone to Kuoh academy. Usually he would walk together with Rias and Asia but today he went early so he can fully come to term with all the changes that happened. It feels… odd. It's hard to keep being a pervert when your past life had slept with far too many females of many races and also suffered emotionally at the lost of his true love.

'…I guess first thing first is to get myself up to speed.'

[A good idea. Yesterday was only possible since your body was pushed past its limit together with extreme enhancement magic. Some of your muscles were torn after that.]

'Ahh yeah, I remember passing out immediately and my whole body was in excruciating pain. Hey, my reserve is nowhere near where it once was.'

[It seems that you have to retrain your body to reach your old level.]

'I guess so. Damn, I'm so weak now it's not even funny. Humans these days are not as strong as back then.'

[True.]

Ddraig agree with Issei. The humans of the past are much more powerful than the humans of this age, especially in the Age of Gods where supernatural thrives. Perhaps it is due to the need to survive in such an age that made people of the past stronger. Now in the Age of Men when sacred gears thrive, such great personal strength is not needed and so humans weakened.

'Evolution at its best.'

[Or at its worst depending on how you look at it.]

Issei couldn't help but agree with Ddraig. He arrived at school wondering what should he tell to his friends in the ORC. Probably he'll tell them that he sacrificed his heart and some emotions. Yeah, that's for the best. The name Celica Sylphil should never be mentioned anymore.

'Oh, I almost forgot, what about Hestia?'

[The Greek goddess of hearth and family? What of her?]

'If there is anyone I can trust then it is her. Plus she's the one who kept Librascale.'

[Ahh, the divine sword of judgement gifted to Astrea by Dike. Do you need it?]

'Well, not really. Librascale is not my weapon. I used it very few times. It just has some… sentimental values.'

[I see. So what of Hestia herself?]

'If any of my Apostle are still around, she would know where they are. I did ask her to keep a tab on them.'

[What of Haishella?]

'Her? I do not control her you know. She's not my servant. She is my only friend.'

[And Hestia?]

'Hestia is like a sister.'

* * *

-Ekria's home, England, two days later-

Ekria Femirins, one of Celica Sylphil's Apostle and a half-devil, has the appearance of a young woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and the air of a tsundere. She heard the doorbell of her small apartment rang and wondered who could be visiting her. It couldn't be her co-worker in her daytime job as a language teacher or any of her student. There's no reason for them to come visiting. It can only be the other Apostles of Celica.

"What is it Roka, Lac…"

Ekria paused in her track when she didn't see the face of her fellow Apostles but instead a small loli twintail goddess that she had not seen in a long time who fortunately is not wearing what she wore seven hundred years ago and instead a proper modern day dress.

"Lady Hestia?"

"Ekria, is everyone here?"

The diminuitive goddess asked. She can only be referring to the other Apostles when she asked that. Unlike Ekria who settled down in Britain at the beginning of the 17th century, the other two went their separate ways and are always on the move with one being a supernatural world mercenary and the other being a wandering priestess although what they're doing in essence are basically the same. It's just their mannerism that differentiates their title.

"N-no. Why do you want to see everyone?"

Ekria asked. It's not everyday she gets a visit from Hestia who is looking out for them. She came visiting every two decades or half a century at least and her last visit was four years ago. If she came visiting so suddenly and asking for everyone, that means something important had happened and she needs them.

Hestia had taken care of them after Celica died in the Great War. The least they could do for her in return is to help her when she needs it. Hestia had been kind to them.

"Ekria, gather everyone here. There's an emergency situation. Librascale has become active once again."

Ekria took three seconds to process what the goddess said and her eyes widened. Librascale is active. That means…

"Lady Astrea or Lord Celica has returned?"

"Either or both. We need to find them."

Nothing more needs to be said. Ekria went to the phone to call her fellow Apostles. It is time for them to reunite once more. Whether it is under Celica once again or under Astrea does not matter… although she would prefer if it is under Celica but they had been sworn by the blood of Astrea. This time, they will not fail.

* * *

-Afterschool, a week after the rating game-

"Uhh, what?"

"We've decided that we'll do club activities in your house, Ise."

Issei is definitely surprised and caught off guard by the sudden declaration by Rias. It was a week after the rating game and everyone is obviously worried about him since even after two days, he never hung out with Matsuda and Motohama to peek on girls. He made an excuse that he sacrificed his perverseness to Ddraig which turns out that it was great enough to power a pseudo balance breaker for half an hour at his very limit.

To his relief and utter despair, the members of the ORC accepted it just like that, commenting that with Issei's level of perverseness, it is more than probable. He even internally cried manly tear. But he got over it quickly. The rest of the group is trying to do their best to console him (not that he needed it) because he seem to become more silent after that.

They thought he's a little depressed about sacrificing his perverseness, the meaning to his whole being (Issei cried here) and release the Red Dragon Emperor to ensure their victory. Kiba began to respect him very much and Koneko stopped her verbal jab since he's no longer a pervert. At least he can began fixing his image at school. But it still hit him hard to think that everyone thought of him as an unrepentant pervert who needs to be exterminated (which he will admit he was).

'I wonder what my Apostles will say if they knew about my image as Hyoudou Issei.'

[I do not know much about them but Hestia would scold you to no end.]

Issei groaned knowing Ddraig is right. His surrogate older sister when he took Astrea's place is like a true mother hen. Not surprising considering she's the goddess of hearth and family. He'll never hear the end of it from Hestia. She could barely contain herself when he slept around during his depression stage in the past. While his mind wander to the memories of the past, Issei voiced out a question to Rias.

"I don't mind but why?"

"It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Since it's the perfect time, we decided to also do club activity in your place."

"I see. Well, I have no problem with it. You guys can come to my place at any time."

He doesn't really mind and to be honest, Rias and Asia are living with him anyway so they don't need to ask. Then he realize that she's just being polite. It was times like these that he forgot that he's actually a teenage boy who's not even two decades old, not a millennium old godslayer and pseudo god.

At everyone's excited whispering, Issei smiled.

Truly they are just children compared to devils in his old life. Devils of that age are truly like how the stories portray them to be. Swindlers, liars, manipulators, destroyer, murderer, everything. Compared to those times, the things devil do these days are tame in comparison, even Rias' manipulation of events to reincarnate him.

Of course the current Issei knew about that. Rias is not exactly subtle or as smart as she would like to be. Fallen angels intruding her territory? That's a clear violation of ceasefire and she let them be for multiple days. She has the right to eliminate intruders immediately but she didn't. She used them to get to him, the Sekiryuutei. In all honesty, neither Ddraig nor he would let that go unpunished. But still he let it slide. He's tired of conflict and it's not like Rias treated him badly. He wouldn't cause problem when there's no need to cause one.

Pride be damned, as long as she doesn't start killing innocent people or manipulate those not involved in the supernatural outside of hiding the existence of the supernatural world then he'd just spend his days in peace… at least until he knew why he return at this age.

The current Issei is no fool. There should be a reason why he's reincarnated at least two millennia later and not in a few decades or centuries. A higher power is at work and it is very likely God of the Bible. After all, whatever deal Astrea made with Him seems to also involve him. At least he knew it would be something he could agree with. He trusts the Biblical God much more than the whole Olympus sans Hestia.

* * *

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary."

"Ara ara. So he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Mom!? What are you showing her!?"

Club activity, huh. He should've expected this to happen. In hindsight, he's still thinking of himself mostly as a godslayer who lived in the long before the first camera was invented, he couldn't have thought about this. He really need to sort out his identity soon or things like this will continue happening.

His mom is currently showing his friends his childhood photos. And as childhood photos tend to be, they are mostly embarrassing. Only his great control over his emotion prevented him from digging a hole to hide in.

"…Ise-senpai's naked past."

"Please don't look at that Koneko-chan. It's embarrassing."

"…Small Ise."

Issei could only sigh as Rias look through his photo album with a red face. This is another reason why he didn't say anything about her manipulation. The girl is just a child despite being a devil. She really possess no ill intent.

"...Ise when he was a child...Ise when he was a child...Ise when he was a child...Ise when he was a child..."

Rias is muttering something. When Issei use his enhanced hearing to listen to her, he began to sweatdrop and decided to ignore the nearly chant-like words she's uttering and erase what he had heard from his memory. Is this a sign of Rias being a shotacon? It would actually be funny if the one she's looking at is not him when he was younger.

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

Asia grabbed Rias' hand. Her eyes were sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Issei decided to leave the two of them when they enter a world of their own and went to the other male member of the club and when he saw that his expression is rather serious, Issei wonder what picture he's looking at. He got close to him and looked at the page he was staring at. There was a picture of Issei when he was in kindergarten.

There was a picture of Issei and another boy of his age with someone who seems to be his father. Issei remember this boy. He's the boy who used to live close by when he was in kindergarten. They played 'Hero-play' a lot together. Suddenly, an image overlaps with that of the boy.

'He went to another country before moving up to first grade because of his parents' work. I haven't seen him since then. But what's that image?'

There's an image that overlaps with the boy but he didn't see it clearly. All he recall is a sword but even then he didn't see what kind of sword it was clearly.

But why did Kiba take an interest in the photo? It can't be him since the hair color is all different and he would've said something to him when they first met. Kiba then pointed at the boy's father on the photo. To be more accurate he was pointing at the thing the boy's father was carrying.

A sword.

Issei didn't visibly show any reaction but he knew the sword alright. It is a holy sword. But he's not supposed to know about supernatural back then.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asked Issei seriously, the tone of his voice is different.

"Ummmmmmm, no. Since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place. This is a holy sword.

Issei has a suspicion that Kiba somehow has a connection with this particular sword… or maybe holy sword in general when the tone of his voice changed from his usual polite and gentle self. But apart from that, he is also interested in that photo. If Kiba is interested in the sword, then he is interested in the boy.

'...That sounds very wrong.'

* * *

 **And that's it. Chapter 2 is kinda like an interlude. Now, time to begin the cannon divergence which will truly began at the end of this arc. People will call this Kokabiel arc but I personally call it the Astrea Awakening arc. So this chapter shows the result of Issei merging with Celica. Although the main soul is Issei and not Celica, he's very different now due to the experience of his past life. I hope I do him right. I also want him to stay with the ORC this once. But no matter what happen, Rias can now never ever be his number 1 girl. She can only be a harem member. Mwahahaha! Take that Rias! It always grates me how Rias got it the easiest out of all heroines in DxD and still get to be Issei's favorite. Well, it is a harem LN with so much perversity so somehow I can roll with it but if it's pulled in a more serious LN? I will drop it after the third volume. Actually, why is the annoying one almost always the main heroine? At least the likes of Stella Vermillion, Yurie Sigtuna, and Shiba Miyuki are worthy main heroines.**

 **Well let's forget about that. So soon Celica... or Issei's Apostles will join him in the story along with Hestia. For Hestia, imagine Danmachi's Hestia, yes, the loli Hestia who loves her Bell-kun, that Hestia. Issei's Apostles are characters from Ikusa Megami Verita, Ikusa Megami Memoria, and Madoukoukaku. You can find them in VNDB. As for what an Apostle is... I'll leave that for the story to explain.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Ryuujin96: His harem will consists of cannon harem mixed with 3 of Celica's own harem from the game (technical harem member) and 1 from another Eushully game. Some of his cannon harem will be taken out though.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Excatly, that one. Somehow what's supposed to be a Class Card Issei story turns into an Ally of Justice Xenovia story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter and again, I'm kinda surprised this is much more well received than Thirteen Longinus. Sad about that but I guess that's just the way it is. This chapter will be about Issei's few thoughts about the new generation and him adjusting with his inner changes and memories. Nothing much but next chapter will be where shits hits the fan.**

 **Disclaimer: DxD belongs to Ishibumi and the Ikusa Megami series belongs to Eushully. Xenovia belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Generation**

It is fortunate that slowly but surely everyone began to accept the new Issei from his devil friends to his classmates and soon enough he could finally get rid of that ridiculous reputation as an unrepentant pervert. He feels insulted. If he wants to see boobs then he might as well go all the way! That's right, if he wants to be a harem king he might as well bring back that charm that allows Celica to bed thousands of girls! Uhh, unfortunately, that kind of reputation as a manwhore is not needed so he had to pass there.

'I kinda miss my Apostles.'

[You miss them or you miss sex with them?]

'Both.'

Issei answered Ddraig honestly. Currently they're all gathered in the clubroom for an introduction to the other devil peerage occupying the school. Issei already knew which pillar this devil came from though. Honestly, none of them are subtle at all, especially Rias. She didn't even bother modifying her name. Seriously, everyone seems to know this is devil territory occupied by 'wet-behind-the-ear' devils. That's just painting a huge target on her back. The defenses around the area is also nothing impressive at all. A few stray exorcists or low-level enemies might not be able to do much but if this place is attacked by a powerful enemy who is prepared and hell-bent on killing Rias, then she's dead, that's it.

For instance, should an evil god or a fallen cadre attack with ample preparation, Rias won't have time to call for reinforcement or even the manpower to hold back the enemy until reinforcement arrives. Yup, she's either arrogant or truly believes that nothing big will happen. Fortunately, this is not like back in his first life. There's relative peace so perhaps that's where the confidence came from. If this were like back in the days, Rias would've been the first to die in battle.

Truly peace had made the young generation soft. No wonder someone on Riser's level could be considered a genius. The standards have lowered much since the Great War.

Back to the other devil peerage. Issei had identified them as part of the Sitri family. It's not even through identifying their seal or through magical sensing. He just coincidentally found a name and judging from the position the person held at school, he could guess who she is.

'Shitori, at least she has the sense to write it in kanji. Still, that's a horrible coverup.'

[Standards have really fallen far these days.]

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

"…"

Truly the standards have fallen far. Issei could feel the two so-called high-class devils' power level and to be honest, he'd rather call them middle-class, and not a very impressive middle class, just average. Truly peace and war made all the difference. Then again, this is a sign that peace has started to settle down. He couldn't help but feel glad that there's no massive killing in this age. Back then, it's not strange to hear millions die daily.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

A division in time. Not really surprising but it's just… strange. There are so many things different that it had not settled in him yet. For Issei who has memories of the Great War, seeing devils being so different from back then is still slightly disconcerting.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn"."

"Hmm, the same year and also the same 'Pawn' as me."

Now this is unexpected. Well, maybe not so much. It's obvious that other peerage will also have their pawn piece but to see one who is in the same year and the same age as him is a little unexpected for Issei. He could also tell that his fellow 'pawn' has a sacred gear with a dragon, or at least, a fragment of a dragon inside it.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same "Pawn" as me…."

Issei's eyebrow twitched a little. He's still sensitive about his 'reputation' and he's not very happy that his fellow 'pawn' is insulting him with that damned reputation of his. The rest of the Gremory peerage and Sona Sitri noticed his reaction. Sona sighs at her pawn's attitude while the rest of the Gremory peerage is a little… scared.

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji made a provoking comment against Issei, but Sona glared at him sharply

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides….."

Kaichou then looked at Issei.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who brutally defeats the third son of the Phenex family. If he can show even a fraction of that power he has during that game, you would lose badly."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phenex!? For this guy to beat that Raiser… I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

The tick mark on Issei's forehead grows bigger and it wouldn't be surprising if Issei would pop a vein from how pissed he is. If there is one thing the Gremory peerage learn about the new Issei is that he absolutely hates his old reputation and could barely tolerate it and he also hates being look down on. Saji had unfortunately done both. With his left hand behind his back, Issei discreetly summon his Boosted Gear and cast an invisibility spell on it. It wouldn't work on the Kings and experienced devils but it is enough to hide it from the unsuspecting newbie. Issei then offers his right hand for a polite handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Saji."

"Uh, ah, yes, nice to meet you too Hyoud-eeeyooooow!"

Saji yelped in pain when Issei slowly crushes his hand with an iron grip, using the Boosted Gear to boost his strength. He whispered 'boost' silently every ten seconds and he held the handshake for approximately thirty three seconds before letting go. A teary eyed Saji swore to not piss off Hyoudou from that point on.

Saji is also introduced to Asia after that and would've tried to flirt with her if not for Issei standing behind the former nun like an overprotective father glaring at the boy with clear killing intent. Remembering how easily Issei could crush his hand and how he could brutally beat an experienced rating game player, Saji kept his mouth shut.

* * *

-Ball tournament-

Devils playing human sports in human school, it is a sight that cannot even be imagined thousands of years ago. It makes the experience of seeing it directly all the more quaint for Hyoudou Issei. The Sekiryuutei watches as Rias Gremory compete in a tennis game with the seitokaicho of Kuoh academy, Sona Sitri herself.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this."

Akeno-san was also enjoying watching it beside Issei. It was just like she said. Issei never expected that there would be a match between the High-class Devils here. And both of them weren't holding back. They were seriously hitting the ball with their racket… and they're also leaking demonic power unconsciously.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

Both of them were exchanging words like that, and they were both really into this match. It looked like a situation in a sports-comedy manga. It's just plain ridiculous.

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!"

Saji was also cheering in the fence opposite of the ORC. He was even swinging a flag which had a writing "Student Council" on it. He's certainly fired up compared to Issei who's enjoying the situation while feeling mostly complicated at the sight.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

The ball Kaichou had just hit went rushing towards Rias.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Rias tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed it's direction and went down! Issei can't help but facepalm. The two of them has all intention to use magic right there and then. In fact, Sona did use magic. The match will become even more ridiculous after this, Issei just know it. Still, it's fun to watch. It's really like a sports comedy manga.

"15-30"

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my 'Shitori-Zone'."

The match continue on for a rather long time with stronger magic being applied as time goes. It's a very interesting match, Issei had to admit. Maybe he should try that sometimes, magical sports. Maybe a magic basketball? Well he'll be competing soon and if their next match is against the student council, he could try putting magic in sports like the two heiresses did.

The racket eventually broke due to the strain put by the two insane players. In the end, both of them got first place and the ball tournament moved to the club matches.

The whole club changed to their gym uniform including Issei. The next match would be dodgeball and Issei is looking forward to it, especially facing against the student council team where using magic would be fair game. He'd been wanting to test out using magic in normal sport since seeing Rias faced Sona in that tennis match. But then he frowned since the majority of his old power and skill in both sword and magic were lost. He could obtain them again but he needs to grow stronger. Sword is one thing, he can get those skills back through following the motions he remember once again until his current body remembers the motion instinctively but magic is more complicated.

He needs to train both his reserve and control and then recreate his own personal magic crest. That would take a while. Until he could recreate his own crest, he is limited to basic magic. It would be enough for a sport like this but on the off chance he needs his more advanced magic in combat, it would be better if he is prepared. But then again, he is the current Sekiryuutei and a devil. He should probably develop something else, especially since his old power is based around holy and divine power. Now he needs to base his power around demonic and draconic power.

'Hmm, seems like I won't be reacquiring all my old skills.'

[So you plan to develop your magic in a new way?]

'It can't be helped. The current element I possess is the exact opposite of my old one. All my previous magic was based on holy and divine power.'

[True.]

'So will you help me develop my new magic?'

[Hahahaha! Of course partner. The white one won't know what hit him.]

'Ahh yes, Albion. To be honest, I'm also looking forward to a confrontation with the Vanishing Dragon. It would be fun to surprise him.'

While Issei and Ddraig shares a laugh, every player got into position.

* * *

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Iseeeeeee, die!"

"Please! Take Hyoudou down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"You have to bring Asia-san back to the good side!"

"Die! Right! No, throw at head on!"

"Kill him! Die! There should be only one loli-con, and that is me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

'Damn my bad reputation.'

Issei growled in his mind as he skillfully dodge every ball aimed at him while outwardly having a calm expression. He is both having fun while also feeling annoyed. It's fun playing dodgeball and it reminds him of one time as Celica where he had to avoid a shower of light spears from over three hundred fallen angels. He might not have reached the physical level to reenact that stunt but at his current level after training his body every time he could, dodging balls from school children is not very hard.

He is still annoyed that everyone is aiming for him because of his bad reputation and indirectly, also because he is the only target anyone could consciously hit without repercussion. Rias and Akeno are the top two most popular girls at school. They must not be touched. Koneko is the little mascot and Asia is too pure and angelic, you won't be able to hit them without feeling remorse. As for Kiba… the guy is extremely popular with girls. Hit him and you deal with his fanclub. So Issei with his still recovering reputation is the only available target around.

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Ise! In terms of strategy, this would be "sacrifice"! Ise, this is a chance!"

'Well, she's right. This is a chance. Maybe I should begin counterattack soon?'

A ball aimed at Issei was blocked by Koneko who then used the ball to take down the opponent in one shot. Issei smirked. Yup, he should join in on the fun soon. For now he should let the girls and Kiba have the fun while he train his evasion (somewhat). When Issei was thinking like that, one big built baseball boy came and aimed for Kiba.

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

Issei is not worried at all about Kiba getting hit. The knight is good enough to handle a simple dodgeball. But when Kiba just stood there spacing out, Issei's eyes widens and he quickly move.

"What are you doing gazing around for!?"

Issei went towards Kiba while shouting because he was still in his own world. He stood in front of him to snap him out of it.

"…Ah. Ise-kun?"

"Ah Ise-kun? My ass! What the heck are you doing!?"

The ball changed direction and was about to hit Issei in an unspeakable place but with what skill and reflex he had regained, Issei managed to catch the ball with one hand and send it back towards the baseball boy so quickly that the boy didn't have any time to dodge. Issei scored a hit and by then, the game had ended with the opposite team decimated by the rest of the ORC.

'Kiba, what the hell?'

Issei had noticed that Kiba had been silent since that day in his house and has been thinking about something, frequently spacing out. But to think that he would be spacing out even here, that holy sword must be important to him. No, it is very important because now Issei remember that look that Kiba had.

It was the same look that he had in the weeks after Astrea died, the look of someone who is either wanting to die, or contemplating vengeance while being dead inside.

* * *

-Vatican-

Shidou Irina, a young teen girl with light brown hair tied in twintail is walking down one of the halls of the exorcist headquarter in Vatican. She had been sent from England to the main base for a special assignment but that is not what is currently in Irina's mind.

Lately she had been having dreams. Dreams of times and places she had never seen in all her life. Dreams both happy and scary. She had been having dreams of a woman with long red hair and unmatched beauty along with a young swordsman who stood by her side.

The dreams started at least a month ago. She did not tell anyone because she thought it's only a dream but lately she's been having this feeling that those are not just dreams. For some reason, she could feel pain and longing whenever she dreamt of the woman and young swordsman.

Irina tried to shake those thoughts away, instead trying to think about some other things, like the mission. She heard that she'll be going to japan. Irina is a little giddy at the thought about returning to Japan. Perhaps she could meet her childhood friend again after a long time. She wonder how much Issei had grown.

Thinking about that chance, Irina skipped happily to where she'll be briefed, not knowing that this next mission will change her life more than she can imagine.

* * *

-?-

"Haishella-sama?"

Lacrille Seicrass, a woman with elvish ear and short white hair with long bangs wearing a black leotard and minimal armor look up to the devil woman with long blue hair staring into the distance. The devil is Haishella, the partner of her lord and master. Beside Haishella is a longsword where she usually resides in for long years, only coming out from time to time. It has single edge and simple design but it was once a very feared sword thousands of years ago.

The devil stood up from her position perched on top of a cliff overlooking a vast green forest. Moments later a devilish smirk appear on her face and she turn to Celica's oldest Apostle.

"Lacrille, we're moving."

"Moving? Where are we going?"

Lacrille asks.

"To Japan."

* * *

 **And that's it. The majority here are scenes from the LN with changes to suit the new Issei. No major changes will happen... for now. We're still waiting for the main heroine to arrive after all and she'll come next chapter. Ohh and a major change will appear next chapter concerning Xenovia. How will it go, just wait for it. I'm not pulling a Shidou Haruka though so relax.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Ryuujin96: Having a super overpowered main character is something I've done so much in my other stories so I'm trying to do something new. Personality change while being drained back to level 1.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: I've already finished planning the plot with Xenovia as main protagonist and Issei as secondary protagonist so I won't fix it. As for split personality, it would be troublesome. Three voices in one body man. Might as well make Ddraig able to go out if I do that. And yeah, you've said things about Rias before to me. Danmachi's Hestia is the easiest to think about.**

 **orca3553: I kinda like Mahouka. I'm a supporter of Tatsuya x Angelina. The only problem with writing Mahouka for me is its complexity.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Excalibur**

If one were to take a peek into Issei's bedroom right now, they would see an interesting sight that is not supposed to be associated with Hyoudou Issei, ever. Issei sat alone with a table in front of him. On said table is a board, a chessboard to be precise. The pieces right in front of him is white while the other side has red which substitutes black in this case. The chess pieces are all made of colored glass while the chessboard itself is carved from a fine wood and despite being alone, Issei is actually playing against someone.

[Bishop to D3]

Issei moved the red piece in accordance to Ddraig's command. Yes, Hyoudou Issei is playing chess against Ddraig and Ddraig is currently winning with Issei already losing a knight, a rook, and five pawns while Ddraig only lost his bishop, three pawns, and a rook.

It was simply out of curiosity. In his previous life, chess had yet to exist while the previous Hyoudou Issei never played chess and barely know what the game is. Since the current generation devils seem to have this strange fixation on chess, Issei figured he should know the game. Out of twenty matches he had played with Ddraig since he bought the game, he had only won four times.

Issei was about to move his piece when he take a look at said piece intensely, his hand hovering above the white knight that was about to take another pawn from the red team. Seeing the knight reminds him about the recent problem with the Gremory peerage's own knight.

Kiba Yuuto had been acting strangely and it is something related to the holy sword he saw in Issei's photo album. In fact, he even had to save Kiba from a weak stray devil that usually would've been easily defeated by the knight just last night. Ddraig notice Issei's expression as he look at the Knight piece.

[Are you worried about the knight partner?]

'…yeah, what happened to Kiba is bothering me. He looks like he would do something stupid if left alone.'

[True, but what can you do?]

'I will need to find out what's been in his mind. Those eyes, I recognize them, the eyes of someone who is ready to bring ruin to himself and those around him.'

Issei solemnly spoke with a hint of sadness and understanding. Ddraig noticed this.

[Speaking from experience?]

Issei did not answer. It is obvious. Issei closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

'I should assemble my Apostles soon. I miss them… and Haishella of course.'

[Geh, that demon partner of yours.]

'She's my oldest companion Ddraig. Plus my sword is with her. I want it back. That or Librascale… on second thought, I should leave Librascale be.'

[Why not just get Librascale?]

'I don't want to alert anyone of my possible return, at least, not now. Not when I can delay it as long as possible. Only me or Astrea can use Librascale. Plus the devils won't like it. Librascale to them is as bad, if not worse, than Excalibur. After all, devils don't like to be judged, right?'

[True enough. It is a divine sword of judgement. It is a bane for creatures of darkness like the devils.]

'Yes and as a recognized owner, I can wield it even if I am a devil.'

Issei sat back, now having something more important to think about than playing chess with Ddraig. His Apostles, Haishella, Librascale, Hestia, way too many things and no time or chance to deal with any of it. And then there's also the matter with Kiba Yuuto. Issei is worried.

Twirling the white Queen in his hand, Issei kept glaring at the two pieces in the middle of his chessboard. The white knight and the red knight are face to face with each other and Issei felt very uneasy.

* * *

"Buchou aren't you going home?"

"I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

Rias told Issei with a serious look on. Issei noticed this. There is something in her mind. Lately he noticed that there are strange things happening around him… well, strange by his standard anyway. Kiba spacing out and his vengeful thoughts, Rias being rather tense and confused around him, Koneko sometimes sharing her snack with him… wait, that last one is normal… or maybe odd?

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us? "

"No. I guess there is something in her mind. Do you know what it is?"

Asia shook her head. She has no idea at all. Asia thought that it might be about Issei and his change but it can't be. They've come to accept the new Issei, even Rias although it's not easy in the beginning. It's the hardest for her since they no longer interact the same way with the new Issei, especially since he's much more serious and is not even flustered with sexual advances.

There is one other idea that came to mind though. Kiba had been acting strange and even Asia noticed it. Ever since Issei's change, she's not worried much about Rias stealing Issei away since it seems all of them had to start from zero and she began paying more attention to other things. One of them is Kiba, especially after Issei helped him during their dodgeball game. He had been acting very strange and it worries Issei greatly.

They reached the Hyoudou household and when Asia was about to open the front door, she felt chill running down her spine and shivered. Issei suddenly place his hand over hers. She look up and saw him squinting his eyes and frowning.

"Asia, stay back and keep out of sight. If anything happen, support me but don't risk yourself too much."

"Yes, Ise-san."

Asia went behind him as Issei slowly open his front door. Unlike Asia who shivered at the presence she felt, Issei recognize it and is unaffected by it. After all, with his awakened power, holy presence does not disturb him at all. What makes him wary is the presence itself. Holy Swords. He's starting to feel that the photo he showed Kiba was actually a foreboding of what's to come.

He did not sense any other holy presence other than the distinct aura of holy swords so that means the wielders are exorcists. That doesn't mean it will be easy though if they become hostile. Issei is not looking forward to rewrite his parents' memories should he be forced to fight them.

He opened the door. His first action was to check the kitchen for his mother. She's not there but he heard laughter from the living room. He went there quickly, hoping for the best while prepared for the worst. He saw his mother with two unfamiliar girls laughing together.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"Mum?"

Mum looked at me when she realised I was there.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. Issei is glad that his mum is safe but he did not let down his guard fully since there are two strangers in the living room involved with the supernatural. They are both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them are around his age though one of them is possibly a year or two older. One has chestnut color hair and the other one has long blonde hair and scary red eyes. Both of them are quite beautiful but Issei's eyes are glued to the chestnut haired girl.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The girl greeted him. Suddenly, Issei felt like he should knew this girl. Something in the back of his mind is telling him that he should, no, he must know her. Issei began to search his memory in the fastest possible time. He tried and tried and…

 _"_ _It's a promise."_

Two voices, one from a distant past and the other seems like it happened not too long ago. They overlapped with each other along with two smiling faces. One is that of Astrea while he was Celica while the other is a boy he used to play with. The girl look at Issei oddly as he's been standing there, staring at her for five seconds without saying anything. Suddenly he spoke.

"Shidou… Irina?"

The girl, Shidou Irina, smiled brightly when he said her name. His mother is surprised that he recognized her. Irina had changed a lot since they last met. When they were young, Irina look and act like a boy. It should be hard, near impossible to tell that the boy he played with is actually the girl now standing in front of him. But Issei can tell and he is sure.

Irina and Issei by now knew what each other are. But even so, that doesn't matter to them. What matters the most is that they are reunited.

* * *

-The next day after school-

The members of Gremory group are gathered in the club room. On the sofa sat Rias with Akeno and the two 'guests'. The other members of our group sat in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. One of them is not sitting though but leaning on the wall, observing everything carefully. This is not Hyoudou Issei the schoolboy who entered the supernatural world by coincidence. This is Celica the Godslayer, one who was once known as the most dangerous warrior in the world.

Issei is channeling his old persona as he observes the exorcist and Kiba. The exorcists looks fine for now and shows that they are really here just to talk but Kiba though is obviously holding himself back in deference to Rias. If not, he would've went at them slashing with all his demonic swords. Issei could feel his anger being forcefully suppressed by what little reason he had left. He will have to watch Kiba or he might do something stupid. The conversation started when Shidou Irina finally spoke.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen. That's definitely a big problem for the Church. Holy Swords are rare after all and high-caliber ones are supposed to be as powerful as a Longinus or close enough.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

Rias suddenly spoke, looking at Issei.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Rias' request although it is unneeded. Issei had heard what happened to Excalibur from Ddraig after Irina left yesterday. Still, he appreciates the gesture.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago. Now it looks like this."

The ribbon on Irina's wrists turns to a sword. Issei could feel the distinct aura of Excalibur coming from it. His past self will never forget that sword's presence. But this… sword is a mockery of the weapon he had faced once. Its power is not even a fragment of what Excalibur could do. And even with a powerful wielder, this sword can never truly perform at its full power again. Its vessel, its body would break if the fragment were to show what it's truly capable of.

"This is Excalibur. Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Issei inwardly shook his head. Clearly the one who was in charge of reforging the swords are barely capable to do so. With the frame it's built in now, the core will never be able to show its full power, even its fragmented power. Is this another result of His demise?

"The Excalibur I hold is 'Excalibur Mimic'. It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Protestant Church is in control of it."

The sword turns back to a ribbon that wraps itself around Irina's arm. That's an interesting power. Issei then noticed that Kiba's anger is getting even more intense and is almost out of control. But he saw that he's not the only one who noticed Kiba's demeanor. He saw the piercing red eyes of the other exorcist glancing at Kiba from under her hood that she did not wore yesterday. Come to think of it, she had not said any words yesterday or today.

"So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

"The Protestant Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Catholic Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Kokabiel, Issei knew that name. In fact, he had fought Kokabiel around six times long ago. He beat him all six times. He shouldn't be worried. But with his current condition, Issei doubt he could have the same easy win as back then. He's much stronger than when he was purely Hyoudou Issei but the current him is nowhere near even a third of his power as Celica. But with Boosted Gear, perhaps he could fight him.

"We ha…"

"Irina, that's enough. We're taking too long."

Suddenly the blonde exorcist who had been silent all this time spoke.

"But Fate!"

The girl called Fate stopped Irina from speaking any further by putting her hand in front of Irina's face. The red eyed girl looked straight at Rias and told her.

"You know our purpose and you know who we are facing. The higher up believe that the devils might have a hand in this since you also would profit if we lose the Excaliburs but I don't believe so. I will make this quick since I want to get to searching immediately. We will be searching for Kokabiel and the Holy Sword fragments. We ask permission to act in your territory. You do not want to refuse us passage since that will only say you have a hand in Kokabiel's theft. Lastly, do not get in our way. This is not devil business and it is in your best interest to be an observer unless you wish to make things more complicated for when we both make our report. Once we retrieve the swords, we will depart from your territory."

The blonde exorcist said all of those in one breath. What she said are true but Rias did not expect the silent exorcist to say all that in one go so she thought for a while.

"In our best interest, huh? Do you believe you can finish this quickly? The opponent is a leader of Grigori whose fame in battle is enough to make his name mentioned in the bible."

"I doubt we can win against Kokabiel in a direct battle. But we can steal the Excaliburs back without fighting him. Besides, we do have some 'contingency plan' in case we fail to steal them back discreetly."

Shidou Irina's partner, Fate Testarossa smirked. She then finished the tea served by Akeno.

"I thank you for your hospitality. I hope we can finish this incident in a way that wouldn't inconvenience either of us."

She put the glass back onto the table and stood up, gesturing at Irina to follow her. The red eyed exorcist sneak one last glance at Kiba before she left. Issei's eyes never left Fate since the moment she talked. He suspect that there's something else going on as he watch the two exorcist leaves

Fate Testarossa walk out from Kuoh academy with Irina in tow. She took one last glance at the school before walking away. She never thought that she would find a survivor like her. She recognized him even after so many years. She had only met the Holy Sword project children a few times but she made sure to never forget any of them. They were in the same situation as he after all.

"Mou! Fate, why did you have to say all that and leave?! The higher ups will be angry!"

Irina complained but Fate ignores her. Her mind wanders to those days in the past.

'Rest assured Isaiah, I will avenge all of us, both from the Holy Sword project… and the FATE project.'

* * *

 **And canon divergence began. First major change, Xenovia is not here! Where is she? Well my beloved Xenovia will appear. My love for her made sure of that. But I have replaced Xenovia with Fate Testarossa from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Yup, the StrikerS version. I feel like I can use her background and make something great from all that and something new. Issei also recognize Irina without needing to be clued. For now those are all the changes I put into this story.**

 **Now for the revs**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Funny enough, I use three voices in one body idea for my Star DxD.**

 **za worlada: Angelina has more bust than Arturia... I think. And she's prettier.**

 **mrp00pybutthole: I'm gonna keep japanese honorifics when needed. And thanks for the advice. As for the photo album scene... Well, have you ever shown an embarrassing photo of your childhood to your friends when you're older?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Forbidden Projects**

Project FATE. It is a project that the infamous Genocide Archbishop Valper Galilei had back when he was still in Vatican together with the Holy Sword Project. The Holy Sword Project aimed to develop an artificial mean to wield a holy sword. For this project, many orphans were gathered and experimented on which ultimately resulted in the extraction and crystallization of their holy sword element.

But Project Fate is far different and in a way, much more vile than imagined.

There was once a very powerful holy sword wielder belonging to the Pendragon family. She was acknowledged as the strongest Pendragon next only to the original Arthur Pendragon. Even until now, no other Pendragon could measure up to her power and even then she had not reached her full potential before she was killed. So far, the only other Pendragon who has her level of potential is Arthur Pendragon, the current wielder of Colbrande who inherits his ancestor's name.

Her name was Alicia Pendragon. She was killed in a 5-way battle between herself, the wielder of True Longinus, the Two Heavenly Dragons, and an Apostle of the Godslayer. She slew the True Longinus wielder, drove away the Apostle, and survived the Two Heavenly Dragons in Juggernaut Drive. Unfortunately she succumbed to her wounds at the end of the fight despite being the last one standing.

Nevertheless, her feat of fighting such enemies is unmatched in the Pendragon family. Not many could say they fight a five-way battle with the True Longinus, the Heavenly Dragons, and an Apostle of the Godslayer without support and came out on top even if she died soon after, and that was when she was only twenty one.

Project FATE's aim is to create someone with such potential through artificial means. In order to do this, Valper desecrate her tomb to steal a DNA sample. Not even his fellow scientists believe he could do it.

But he did.

Project FATE is a project aimed to clone Alicia Pendragon. After a hundred and thirty seven failures, Valper Galilei succeeded in cloning Alicia. The first and the most successful of the clones and the last remaining one is now known as Fate Testarossa.

* * *

"Fate, is it okay to disregard our superior's orders?"

Irina questioned the red eyed young woman while trying to keep up with her pace. They have left Kuoh Academy and is currently strolling around town aimlessly. This action is not done without a purpose though. Fate is studying the town's layout so they can move more easily.

"There is no problem. As long as we complete our objective then they should have no complain."

Fate replied. Irina sighs. She had expected that kind of reply. Fate doesn't like their superior much. She only respected a few of them and she made it clear that she doesn't care at all about those she doesn't acknowledge. Knowing her origin though, Irina cannot exactly blame her. She was made to become a tool that can replicate the power of one of the greatest Pendragon. Irina can't begin to fathom what kind of life she has. It couldn't have been easy.

Fate's main priority is the completion of the mission. In order to do that, sometimes she doesn't pick her method and totally disregard mission parameter given by their superior just to complete her objective much more efficiently. She had worked with her a few times and even now Irina still can't believe that Fate is still being kept around. She's the furthest you can get from a devout believer and exorcist.

"So what is our plan now?"

Fate does not answer but instead cross her arm and close her eyes. This is what she does when she's thinking of a plan. Irina let Fate think for a while. When Fate open her eyes, she turn to her fellow exorcist and explain what they will do.

"Scouting… is what I want to say but covering the whole town with just the two of us will be difficult. We should make a trap. Something enticing to Kokabiel and whoever he's working with."

"Wait, working with?"

"I doubt Kokabiel could sneak into any of the church unnoticed. His power is too great to be kept hidden and based on our information, Kokabiel is not the most subtle cadre alive so he wouldn't bother learning stealth tricks. He probably sent one of his subordinates."

That… made sense. Fate is intelligent despite her upbringing. She works unlike any other church agent which is why she's so effective. Regular exorcists are just swords used to cut down the Church's enemies. Most of them just follow orders without question and obey their superior. Some of the more fanatic exorcists are also bloodthirsty and nearly, or completely, insane. But Fate is different in that she doesn't follow orders and use her own methods. Griselda once said that her disobedience is what made her even more effective and ironically, much more normal than most exorcists since she thinks like a normal human investigator who happens to know much about supernatural.

"Hmm… how should we go about this?"

Fate wondered. To lure out Kokabiel, or his follower, she need a bait as enticing as Rias or Sona Sitri. And then she will also need a location. And then prepare some traps. And then an idea came to her. Yes, that could work. She just need some time to prepare.

While Fate is forming her plan, she did not notice someone watching her from atop a building; a certain white haired apostle of the godslayer together with the archdemon partner of her lord.

"It can't be… that's Alicia Pendragon!"

Lacrille won't forget that woman. Alicia Pendragon, the only human who managed to drove her away in a fight when she interfered in the battle between the two Heavenly Dragons and the True Longinus several centuries ago. But she can't be alive. Alicia died long ago. But the girl bears too much resemblance with Alicia except for her red eyes. And not only that but the girl together with her is…

"Hoo, this is interesting. It seems that this will be massive reunion. If only the other apostles are here."

Lacrille and Haishella arrived in Kuoh with Lacrille following Haishella's lead. She's the only one who could locate her lord thanks to their connection. But along the way, Haishella was distracted by a presence that Lacrille also recognize. That presence called out to Lacrille and now here they are.

"The pieces are coming into place. So it seems a long forgotten legend will return with a blast."

The smile on Haishella's face is mischievous and Lacrille doesn't know what to think about it.

* * *

Issei would've liked to follow Irina and perhaps catch up but the moment the meeting ended and the exorcists left, Kiba also left without saying anything and he is worried. Kiba's action this past days is concerning, especially what he saw during the meeting. To understand what is happening, Issei decided to ask Rias about Kiba since she should know what's bothering him. Rias is also concerned but unlike him, Issei saw understanding from her. She knew what's bothering Kiba.

"Buchou, what is Kiba's relation to holy swords?"

Rias is surprised by the sudden question from Issei. She managed to compose herself though. Although she had come to term with it, she still find it hard to handle the current Issei. The old Issei wouldn't be able to connect the dots without explicit clues but Rias had noticed that Issei had been observing Kiba, especially since the ball game tournament. She had expected the question to come sooner or later. Despite his different attitude, Issei still care for his friends.

"I suppose you have the right to know. Kiba's story started from something called the Holy Sword Project."

"The Holy Sword Project?"

Issei repeated the project name. From the name itself Issei can tell that it is something not good and is part of the Christian Church's dark history.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project. There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden. That kind of project is strictly military and has no place in the ears of a healer.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

That is an apt description of holy swords though Issei could name some other weapons worse than a holy sword to devils but those weapons are very exclusive. Astrea's Librascale is one of those. The Reaper's Scythe is another, and he means the original Grim Reaper.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

Rias is completely wrong in that regard. Legendary swords are not forged by alchemical means and the most powerful of them are forged by master smiths with their blood, sweat and soul. Sometimes it's very literal as in the case of the Chinese smith who forged a pair of married blade from the body of his wife who threw herself into his forge. But what Rias described is what the current Excalibur is like. Their vessel is created through magic and alchemy which resulted in their current form which Issei find… extremely lacking.

"Kiba-san is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

It was Asia's question. She made a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does. Issei knew there is a sacred gear like that called Blade Blacksmith but…

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the 'Longinus', just like 'Boosted Gear'. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the 'True Longinus'. It's also said that the name 'Longinus' was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. There are many mysteries surrounding their existence like why they even exists in the first place. The concept of godslaying itself exists even before the existence of sacred gear but to create a tool to do just that, what was God thinking? Issei will never knew.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords. And so we came back toYuuto's matter. Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at Issei's question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either. The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as 'defective products' and disposed of them. Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords."

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you. Issei not has a good idea of the situation. Yuuto was a victim of this project and based on Yuuto's action, he had been thinking about it ever since Issei showed him the photo of Irina with a holy sword in the background.

Then Issei's eyes widened as all pieces came together. The look in Kiba's eyes that he find familiar was similar to his look after Astrea replaced him during his supposed execution. Kiba had never forgotten that pain. That loss filled him with anger at the unfairness of life and he likely had sworn vengeance on those involved. The difference between him and Kiba though is that he managed to let go of his grudge thanks to Hestia but Kiba is likely still holding his grudge and it is now starting to control his action.

"Buchou… if what you're saying is right then… Yuuto is still keeping his grudge and he is barely holding himself back during the meeting so… Ohh no!"

The moment Issei said 'ohh no' Rias also came to the same conclusion. If Kiba is still holding his grudge then he is prone to act upon his emotion and she had not addressed it with him. Issei and Rias immediately got up and rush outside to find Yuuto just as night fell.

* * *

-Two days later, church-

Fate is kneeling in front of the cross in the abandoned church with her Excalibur fragment on display right beside her. She is wearing her full priestess outfit. Her plan to draw out Kokabiel's subordinates is simple. Use herself and her Excalibur as bait to lure out their target. She's confident that Kokabiel wouldn't appear himself, not yet anyway. Kokabiel is too proud and arrogant to handle a lone human exorcist by himself when he has subordinates to do that for him. That's what she gets after hearing about the cadred from Vasco Strada anyway.

Fate is not disappointed when she felt the bloodlust coming closer. She stood up from her kneeling position and pick up her Excalibur Destruction. The door was suddenly blown from its hinges as a grayish white blur charged straight at Fate. The blonde exorcist saw it though and block the sword aimed at her with the thick blade of Excalibur Destruction. Once she halted her attacker, she finally got a good look at his face.

"Freed Selzeen, I should've known that you would work together with the likes of Kokabiel."

"…! That voice, is it you Fate-chan? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? I've missed you, little doll!"

Fate scowled. She had known Freed when he was still an exorcist of the Catholic Church and he's still as crazy as back then and loves to call her little doll. He's irritating but this is a good turn of event. Now she can personally end the bastard's life with her own hand.

Fate kicked Freed away. The stray exorcist was knocked away but got back on his feet quickly and began to move at a speed that shouldn't be possible for humans. This is the power of Excalibur Rapidly, one of the stolen Excalibur. So Freed is in possession of one of the Excaliburs. It grants him the power to move faster than the human eye could follow and even devils will have trouble following his speed.

"Hahaha! Do you see this? This is the power of my Excalibur-chan! Let's see how you've grown, Fate-chan!"

Freed circle around Fate, waiting for her to attack. If she attack him, he will evade and counter with his speed. But speed is not everything and Fate is not an ordinary exorcist. She stab Excalibur Destruction to the ground and once Freed saw her open for attack, he strike. Fate smirked. She had expected that. She knew how Freed fights after all.

"So predictable, Freed."

"What?"

Suddenly the ground around Fate explode in a burst of holy power coming from Excalibur Destruction that knocked Freed backward. He had not seen that attack coming. Fate followed up with an uppercut which Freed try to block but his position is bad and Fate capitalize on Excalibur Destruction's pure strength and her higher mastery of the sword. With a single slash, Excalibur Destruction cracked Excalibur Rapidly and broke Freed's defense. Fate then kicked the stray exorcist in the abdomen and sent him flying towards the altar. Freed crashed hard into the altar and dropped Excalibur Rapidly. Fate slowly walked towards Freed with Excalibur Destruction pointed at the former exorcist.

Then she suddenly felt another bloodlust aimed at her and footsteps rushing from behind.

"Excalibur!"

And angry cry followed by the slashing of a sword alerted Fate of the identity of her attacker. She turn back and block the demonic sword attacking her with Excalibur Destruction. The red eyed exorcist internally cursed. She doesn't want to fight him but as she had expected Kiba Yuuto, Isaiah could not forget his grudge. But she doesn't want to fight him of all people, especially not when she had cornered Freed.

* * *

 **And that's the newest chapter. Holy Sword Project and Project FATE, I must be either smoking opium or drunk as hell with vodka when I wrote that. So here we see Fate planning something. Of course we won't see the extent of what she had planned in this chapter. Next chapter will continue from where we left off.**

 **So a short explanation of Fate's past (in this story at least) and again, she is the clone of Alicia. Poor girl just can't escape that fate... that's a good pun, Fate's fate... okay, that's not a good pun. Anyway Fate's presence makes things different. After all, Fate is smarter than to let Irina handle their money which she will use buy a fake painting. She's also a rebellious exorcist who is frankly still one because of Vasco Strada keeping her. She has nowhere else to go and being an exorcist is all she has... for now.**

 **And so more player gathers. Haishella and Lacrille had entered the stage although they won't be main players in this arc. This arc is for Yuuto, Fate, and Irina. Look forward to the next chapter when Fate is locked in a three-way duel with Freed and Yuuto... and where Irina is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Worst Reunion**

'Geez, where the hell is that bastard?'

Issei wondered as he ran throughout the town each night since Kiba's disappearance. Kiba had switched off his phone and he cannot be located. The bastard is obviously hunting the exorcists by himself and doesn't want them to be caught up in his quest for vengeance. Although Issei still wonder what his target is. He remembered him being enthusiastic in cutting down priests back when they rescued Asia but he's still in control of himself. Perhaps Excalibur wielders are his goal but what will he do to them and what will he do after that?

The ORC is spread all over the town looking for Kiba in pairs because they also have to worry about being attacked by Kokabiel if what the exorcists said was true. Rias and Akeno are together while Asia is with Koneko. Issei went alone because he's the Sekiryuutei and he managed to convince Rias he could take care of himself.

Issei stopped in a park. Just searching randomly won't help him find Kiba. If he wanted to find him, first he had to find the exorcists since they're his targets. Now, where would those exorcists be if they're looking for the Excalibur fragments? Irina will most likely just run around looking under each stone but the other one, Fate, is more calculative and intelligent from what he can see. That girl knew that searching manually will be impossible so she'll probably plan something to draw out the thieves.

As Issei is thinking about all the possible places Fate could use to make a trap, his phone rang. The call came from an unknown number but still he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ise-kun!"

"Irina?!"

The call came from Shidou Irina, one of the people he's looking for. Issei wondered how she could get his phone number because he hadn't given her his number when they met. But that's not important right now.

"Irina, where are you? Kiba had gone missing and he's targeting the Excalibur wielders!"

"Ehh! That blonde devil boy! Did he become a stray?!"

"No. He's part of a project called the Holy Sword Project conducted by the Church a few years ago. I believe he still have grudge over that and is now targeting Excalibur wielders for revenge. Have you seen him?"

"The Holy Sword Project. I see, so he's from that project. Yes, I know where he is. Right now he had entered the abandoned church at the edge of the town. Fate is there to draw out the thieves."

"The abandoned church? Got it. I'm sorry Irina but I guess I have to go get him back."

"It's no problem Ise-kun. I can understand why he's so angry. Fate is also like that most of the time."

There's a tone of understanding coming from Irina and when she mentioned Fate, Issei is getting more intrigued. It appears there is something more about Fate than meets the eye. She was also stealing glances at Kiba when they met. Did they use to know each other? Is Fate perhaps an unknown survivor of that project?

"Irina, I'll head there immediately but first I need to ask a few questions."

There is something that connected Fate with Kiba and this something can perhaps help them in the matter with Kiba. Issei began to ask questions as he rushed towards the abandoned church.

* * *

Fate is in a predicament. She is one of the best young exorcist in the Catholic Church and by herself is formidable enough to fight a high-ranking stray in single combat. But the situation is not ideal. Kiba Yuuto is a foe she doesn't want to fight and that makes all the difference as she's being pushed back by the devil knight.

He broke his sword every few times after hitting Excalibur Destruction and his movement is erratic at best. But Fate's reluctance to harm him caused her to be pushed back as she tightens her defenses. Fate checked on Freed and saw him recovering from her previous attack. The stray exorcist picked up Excalibur Rapidly and attack Kiba. The young devil was kicked out of the way by Fate as she intercepted Freed's sword.

Kiba is not done yet as he create a second sword using his sacred gear. Using two demonic swords, Kiba engaged the two exorcists. His first target is Freed. The mad exorcist got out of the way though using his speed that Kina couldn't follow. Freed evaded Kiba's slash and appear behind him.

"Die fuckin devil!"

He's about to tab Kiba but Fate push him aside and block his sword with her own. Planting her sword into the ground and using it as a focal point, Fate spun and kicked the stray exorcist hard at his neck before he could pull out. Freed crashed into the benches.

Kiba came up from behind Fate, leaping to the air. Fate sidestepped his attack and grabbed the collar of his shirt the moment he landed and using his own momentum throw him to the altar.

Suddenly Fate felt danger and again sidestepped without knowing what the danger is. Her instinct proof to have helped her when a gash appear on the concrete floor. Fate slashed forward and a blade of holy energy shot out from Excalibur Destruction. It was halted in midair by something and Freed appear with a new sword in his left hand and Rapidly in the other.

"Transparency."

Fate recognize the blade as Excalibur Transparency, one of the seven fragments of Excalibur. Things will get harder but it's still not beyond her. On the contrary, things seem to get better. Fate smirked.

"Tch, tough little shit, why don't you just die already, Fate-chan!"

"Not as tough as you. You're like a cockroach that's too tough for your own good."

"SWORD BIRTH!"

Kiba suddenly yelled and multiple swords erupted from the ground. The two exorcists jump out of the way with the devil coming back into the fight. Kiba this time targeted Freed. Charging at him like a mad berserker, Kiba use his two flaming demonic swords to slash at Freed at great speed. Freed is being pushed backward but he just has a crazy grin on his face.

"Chi! So you're in possession of Sword Birth. Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

"Don't look away when you're fighting!"

Suddenly Fate came down on the two of them, slamming Excalibur Destruction to the ground. A blast of holy energy in the form of shockwave was released upon impact and it affected Kiba, being a devil made him affected by the presence of holy power even if it's only a small amount. Fate immediately rushed at the devil and kneed him in the stomach. Not stopping there, she kicked his feet and cause him to lose his footing before grabbing his collar again and throw him out, this time from the window.

Freed snuck up behind her using transparency but his bloodlust made him easily detected. Fate evaded and kicked him on the head. Freed again crashed into the benches while Fate pulled out from the abandoned church. Once she's outside, she took out a small cylinder with a button and pressed it. The church exploded multiple times, burying Freed in the rubles.

Fate had planted charges all around the church to bring it down. It wouldn't work against Kokabiel but this much should work against his subordinates. All they need to do now is excavate, or just blow away the rubles and retrieve the Excaliburs.

Fate was about to turn to the other matter when the ruble suddenly burst and out came Freed. He had seen better days with his clothes now in tatters and bleeding from various parts of his body. He is also panting while using Excalibur Rapidly as a crutch.

"You… bitch… that fuckin hurts!"

Freed was about to raise his sword once again when the sound of a gunshot was heard. Freed never saw it coming as a sniper bullet bury itself into his skull, killing him instantly. Fate turn towards a building not far from their position. All went smoothly. From atop a building Irina lay prone with a sniper rifle by her side. Fate had used herself as bait to draw out their target and they had succeeded.

"Well, I hope that takes care of that maniac. Now, what should I do with you?"

Fate turn from the rubles toward Kiba who is breathing heavily. His clothes were ruffled and there are some tear caused by crashing repeatedly from Fate's throws. Fate saw his eyes looking at her burning with rage. He made a holy eraser and held it with both hands as he slowly walk closer towards her. I almost drove Fate to tears seeing him consumed by anger so much.

"Excalibur."

"Kiba growled. His mind consumed by vengeance at the reason for his comrade's death. The boy charged straight at Fate with sword in hand. The blonde exorcist did not move. Kiba is almost at striking distance when Fate spoke.

"Isaiah, please stop."

Fate pleaded. Kiba's sword stopped inches from her forehead. The blonde knight's eyes wide after hearing her call him using the name he had long thrown away. The knight's head suddenly clear as he stares into the exorcist's red eyes, a memory of long past coming back to him.

* * *

 _Isaiah is walking down the hall of the research facility, tired after a whole day of experiment. He really wanted nothing more than to sleep right now. He's about to pass through one of the research room when he noticed a blonde girl around his age walking out from the room. He had never seen her before. The girl look down with near lifeless eyes. Curious, Isaiah approached her._

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _The girl turn around looking at him with straight face and blank eyes. She must've had it worse than them if she has that grim look on her._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _The girl asked in one simple word said in monotone. Isaiah almost cringed as not even him or his friends are in that kind of condition. Or at least nearly as lifeless as this girl._

 _"_ _I've never seen you before."_

 _"…_ _is that all you want?"_

 _The girl doesn't seem interested with what he has to say. Isaiah finds it so sad. She also looks as if she never smiled. One of the older children had told him that things will feel better if you keep smiling both for yourself and for others. Isaiah didn't understand the logic behind it but she does feel better when he smile together with his friends. At that moment, Isaiah decided that he want to see this girl smile because she look so empty._

 _"_ _Uhh… hey, what's your name?"_

 _"…_ _name? I don't have a name."_

 _Isaiah tilted his head in confusion. She doesn't have a name? That can't be. Even he and his friends have their own names even if it's just assigned to them by the scientists._

 _"_ _You really don't have a name?"_

 _"…_ _Fate. I'm of project FATE so you can call me Fate."_

 _The girl answered although she herself is not sure if she can use her project name as her own. She is the only one who managed to survive so it's very likely that it's fine._

 _"_ _Fate, I see. Well, my name is Isaiah!"_

 _Isaiah offer his hand for a handshake while smiling. Fate look down to his hand with confusion. She doesn't understand the gesture. She look back at Isaiah with a blank face and doesn't say anything._

 _"…_ _uhh, it's a handshake."_

 _"_ _A handshake? What is that?"_

 _It's worse than he imagined if Fate doesn't even know what a handshake is. Isaiah then explain that a handshake is what you do when you introduce yourself to people you want to be friends with, or at least to be polite with. He's not good at explaining things like the scientists or the older kids from the Holy Sword Project._

 _Fate looks at him oddly. It is as if she's looking at an interesting specimen._

 _"_ _Uhh…"_

 _Isaiah doesn't know what to say as her red eyes stare deep into him as if seeing his very soul. There is curiosity reflected there but it's not the creepy kind that the scientists usually had, just pure, genuine, innocent curiosity. After a while Fate's hand moved slowly, reaching out to him._

* * *

"Fate?"

The rage faded from his eyes as he recognized his old friend's eyes. His hand went numb and his sword disappeared. He cannot believe it. One of his old friends is currently standing in front of him.

"Isaiah, I've missed you."

* * *

 **And that's chapter 6. So how's the fight scene? Like it? Hate it? Ohh well, I did my best. So we already see a major divergence here. Freed is dead and the Excaliburs are one step from being retrieved. Irina sniped him dead which is definitely Fate's idea. There's also Fate and Isaiah's past and Issei is coming. So what will happen next with Fate and Kiba? Look forward to it.**


End file.
